scopeworldfandomcom-20200213-history
My Political Views
My Opinion is more Important THAN YOURS EVER WILL BE!!! 1. Abortion/Birth Control Do You Support Abortion?: I do NOT support any type of abortion unless the woman's life is in critical condition 2. Adoption Do You Believe in Adoption?: Yes, adoption is a lot better then an orphanage 3. Affirmative Action Is Affirmative Action neccessary?: Yes, since White people have discriminated many other people other the last several decades, those minorities should have more benefits while white people don't. This way White people learn that they have NO RIGHT to discriminate other people. 4. AIDS Support Should people with AIDS be supported: Yes, AIDS is a disease so why not support them? 5. Alcoholism Is Alcoholism a good or bad thing?: Bad thing. Alcoholism can kill people which is NOT a good thing 6. Animal Expirimentation Do you Believe in Animal Expirimentation?: NO! Animals are organisms like us. Why should we use them for expirements? It's cruel! 7. Animal Rights: Do You Support Animal Rights?: Yes, Animals were here before us so we should respect them even if they don't respect us. 8. Bill Clinton Controversies Should People Get Over the Fact that Bill Clinton caused a lot of Controversy?: Yes, He is no longer the President so why are we still arguing about it? Nobody's arguing about Richard Nixon anymore, so why still argue about Clinton? It's a waste of time! 9. Binge Drinking Should People Binge drink?: NO! Binge drinking is really unhealthy so what's the point? 10. Bioethics Is Bioethics necessary?: Yes. I don't see a problem studying how people behave. 11. Biological Weapons Should Biological Weapons be Eliminated?: YES! Biological Weapons is a WEAPON so we need to destroy it before it destroy's US! 12. Capital Punishment Is Capital Punishment necessary?: The "CAPITAL PUNISHMENT" method should be used only in severe scenarios (rape, murder, etc.). If the crime is MINOR, NO CAPITAL PUNISHMENT! 13. Censorship Is Censorship good or bad?:' BAD! America has the freedom to express ourselves. If it disturbs a certain people, it's their problem and NOT OURS!' 14. Child Abuse Should Child Abuse be a minor or major crime?: MAJOR. Abusing children is very, very cruel. Children should NOT BE ABUSED, even if they don't follow your rules. 15. Child Labor Should the United States get children to work?: NO! Children are supposed to go to school, NOT WORK. Plus, it's cruel. 16. Children's Rights Do you support Children's Rights?: Yes. Children are human beings and ALL human beings deserve rights! 17. CIA Is the CIA helping or harming the United States?: It''' is HELPING US! Without the CIA, our country will be weaker.' 18. Civil Rights Do you support Civil Rights?: '''Yes. Civil Rights is something we all need. Without civil rights, racism is sure to ruin this country.' 19. Cloning Should people clone themselves?: It's there decision. I don't see a problem with cloning. 20. Corruption Is Corruption threatning this country?: Yes. Corruption is a result in stupid decisions so WHY support stupid decisions? 21. Crime Should we stop Crime?: OBVIOUSLY! Crime is an unneccesary part of civilization and we should reduce/eliminate crime as soon as we witness it. 22. Diseases Are diseases threatening this country?: Minor diseases (colds, sneezing, constipation): NO. Major diseases (cancer, heart attacks, infections): YES! 23. Domestic Violence Does Domestic Violence show love to families?: NO! Any type of violence is BAD! Violence DOES NOT SHOW LOVE. Violence shows destruction and hatred, NOT LOVE! 24. Driving Under the Influence Should Driving under the Influence stay illegal or be left alone?: STAY ILLEGAL. Driving Under the Influence not only hurt's the driver him/herself but other drivers or passengers might end up getting HURT TOO! Even worse, they might end up DEAD! 25.Drugs Should All or some drugs be illegal: Some. Marijuana is okay, despite that it's not healthy. Cocaine and Crystal meth and that sort of drugs should STAY ILLEGAL. 26. Drug Abuse Is drug abuse an issue?: Yes. Any type of abuse is an issue. Drug abuse especially. It can kill a person and I don't want people getting killed. 29. Dwarfism Should dwarfs have rights like us: YES! Dwarf's are human beings. ALL HUMAN BEINGS NEED RIGHTS! 30. Eating Disorders What do you have to say about Eating Disorders?: Eating Disorders is something that unfortunatly not avoided even though it should be. People should be happy the way they are and not sit down and cry about it like children! 31. Endagered Species Coverage Should Endagered Species have major coverage?: Yes. There is very few of these animals left. We MUST help them survive. 32. Enviornmentental Damage Is Enviornmental damage a major or minor issue: MAJOR. Enviornmental Damage effects how human beings live and people get diseases such as cancer because of enviornmental damage 33. Eunthasia/Assisted Suicide Do you believe in Eunthasia?: NO! Assisted suicide is a crime and it should STAY that way. 34. Family Relations Is Family Relations helpful in families?: OBVIOUSLY. Without Family relations, people will be bickering and have nowhere to go if that person needs help. 35. Famine Is Famine avoidable?: Yes. Famine is a result in spoiled food being spread throughtout. Thankfully for America, it is NOT a major issue here and hopefully it will stay that way. 36. Feminism Is Feminism good or bad?: Feminism is supporting females. It is GOOD! Females are human beings therefore should be TREATED like human beings instead of like pig's. 37. Flag Burning Should flag burning be legal or illegal: ILLEGAL. The flag is our pride and joy. Ruining that pride and joy should result in being under arrest and sentanced to prison. 38. Gambling Is Gambling an issue: No. Gambling is recreation. No recreation is bad. It is the PEOPLE THAT GAMBLE TOO MUCH that have problem's, NOT the gambling. 39. Gangs Are gang's a good way to make friends?: NO! Gang's cause violence. Anything that causes violence is nothing of a "friendly" nature at all. My Causes: #A Real Man Never Hits A Woman #Abuse an Animal, Go to Jail! #Adopt-A-Native Elder! #AFLAC Cancer Center and Blood Disorders Service of Children's Healthcare of Atlanta #Against Racism #Amber Alert on Facebook #American Civil Liberties Union #Anti-Smoking. Save a life. #Build an Animal Shelter in Honor of Patrick #Cure Diabetes #Don’t Kill Unwanted Pets At Shelters! #End Animal Cruelty ~ signatures please #Freedom and Justice for Palestine #Gorilla Protection #Help Gaza #Help Wildlife Impacted by the BP Oil Spill #Honor our Fallen Soldiers #Injured Marine Fund #Let Gay People Give Blood #Make Animal Abuse A Felony! #National Breast Cancer Foundation Awareness #New Orleans Habitat Musician’s Village #Northern Japan Earthquake Relief Fund #One Million for Same-sex marriage! #Prevent Abuse Against Children #Pro-Life #Protect Internet Rights - Support the EFF #Save the Sharks #Send Sonoma County Activists to May 29th protest in Arizona! #Society Against Child Abuse #St. Baldrick's Shaving the Way to Cure Kid's Cancer #St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital #Stop Animal Cruelty, The people who beat animals should be beaten back! #Stop Dog Fighting Now #Stop the death penalty for LGBT people in Islamic countries #Support Gay Marriage #Support the Diabetes Research Institute, the Best Hope for a Cure #The Epilepsy Foundation #The Innocence Project #The Nature Conservancy #The Right to Keep and Bear Arms #Think Autism #TPRF: Food for People #United Protectors of Fallen Soldiers #United States of Africa #Unthinkable Acts of Abuse...A baby's cry #World Wildlife Fund Category:My-Scope